


Fire Reborn: Death's Revenge (Marissa2.0)

by breezy922



Series: Marissa [1]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: F/M, Marissa - Freeform, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy922/pseuds/breezy922
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been long awaited by my friends. Finally my brain has started picking itself apart in order to finish Marissa's wrath...Will the boys of N'sync fight to survive? Or will they fall as they should have the first time they fell into her mind games? Only one way to know... Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JC and Jocelyn

**Author's Note:**

> I have been DYYYYYYIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG to get this off of the ground. I was not happy with the way Marissa died. But is she really dead? Or has JC's paranoia finally broken him down? Now that he has a daughter to care for, will she become everything her mother was? Or can she fight the rage building inside her? Enjoy and comments are well cared for...
> 
> Disclaimer!!!! I do not know the boy nor do I own any part of them. They are simply victims of my wicked imagination...

Fire Reborn: Death’s Revenge

Long has it been since the men that were involved in the incident of 2002 thought about that dreadful event. Most of them had moved on with their lives, rehabilitation and therapy behind them. Of all of them, one still relives the nightmare. Joshua will never forget the havoc that his love wrought. In a matter of a few days, he had lost his girlfriend, thought he had lost his family, and nearly lost his best friends. The most important thing that happened that night…He became a father. Over the years, Joshua had secluded himself from most of the world around him. He never allowed himself to stay in one place for too long. Even though many doctors had reassured him, he never believed in his heart that she was actually dead. Throughout all of this, his daughter Jocelyn, had long since grown tired of his constant paranoia. She loved her father dearly, but she had sacrificed so much in her life for him. She never had any friends because she moved around too much and too often. The only person that she even talked to anymore was her Uncle James. He was the only person that she had in her life that understood what she was going through. She confided in him and he always seemed to have a way to calm her down when she felt like she couldn’t take it anymore.  
One particular day, in the early month of October, Jocelyn made her way down the stairs of their latest house. She laughed as she walked past the living room, still filled with unpacked boxes. They had only been in this house a few weeks, but looking at them reminded her that it would only take one episode of paranoia before her father was packing her up to run off again. Last month it was Phoenix, now they had moved to Pasadena for what she had hoped would be the last time. But, she knew better. The thought made her roll her eyes as she kept walking into the kitchen, where her father was making breakfast. He was always up early, fixing her a nice breakfast, in an attempt to sedate the frustration of having to drop her off every day. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Joshua said warmly, motioning towards the already cooling breakfast on the kitchen table.

“Hey, dad.”

Jocelyn had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was taller than most women, taking that trait from her father. In fact, she had most of his features…all but two things. She had piercing green eyes and long flowing locks that were a combination of Joshua’s black and deep red streaks from her mother. Looking in her eyes was a painful reminder of all that he had endured. This is something that Jocelyn knew, and understood. Once she reached her teenage years, her father had told her the truth about what had happened so long ago. He explained to her who her mother really was. What she was.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence between the both of them, Josh got up to throw what was left of his meal in the garbage.

“Just give me a few to get my stuff and I’ll drop you off at school.”

“Actually, dad, I was thinking that I would take the bus today…” Jocelyn said lowly in fear of his response.

“No. Completely out of the question, Joc.”

“Why?”

“Excuse me?” He steamed, stopping dead in his tracks.

“Why do you always have to do this, dad? When are you gonna stop treating me like child?” Jocelyn cried.

“You know good and damn well why you can’t go by yourself! I don’t really care for your tone of voice, young lady…”

"God dammit, dad! Mom is dead! When are you going to let this go so we can actually have some form of a normal fucking life?!?” Jocelyn sneered, storming out of the room.

Joshua dropped his jaw, stoned by what his daughter had just said to him. He turned around and tightly gripped the edge of the sink. The one thing he had to admit to himself, as much as he didn’t want to, was that she was completely right. She was growing up, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. She was also right about him holding on to a ghost, the ghost of his former love. He looked down in the sink and shuddered at the notion that Jocelyn had her mother’s temper, realizing that if he continued to push he would lose her forever. He didn’t want that, she was all he had left in this world. The only thing he saw that was still innocent…perfect. After he finished cleaning up the kitchen, Jocelyn made her way back down the stairs, ready to go. She walked up behind her father and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hugging him tightly, Joshua turned around in her arms and hugged her back, planting a single loving kiss upon her forehead.

“I’m sorry, dad. I didn’t mean what I said, I was just angry.” She whispered.

He smiled at his beautiful young daughter, accepting how much she had grown up over the years. Moving from place to place and, more importantly, putting up with his psychological dysfunction. She was head strong and much wiser at this stage than he could have ever hoped for. Wiser than her age, and stronger than even him. He thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, she was absolutely right.

“You have nothing to apologize for, baby. I know I can be a little crazy and over worried, but that is only because of the seriousness of what happened back then. I know she is gone, but it feels like a part of her is still with me. The part of me that, maybe, isn’t ready to accept that it is really over. You go to school, honey, and make sure you call me so I know you are safe, okay?” He sighed, feeling as if he was holding that in for a life time.

Jocelyn looked at her wary father and kissed him on the cheek as a slight sign of reassurance. Hugging him tightly, she told him that she loved him a hurried out the door to make the next bus to school. For the first time in her life, she felt free. Free of all her father’s worries, and free from the confinement of paranoia. Maybe they could actually have a life here. Maybe she could find a way to be normal.

How wrong they would be…


	2. Rebirth: Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a second chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the last but still shorter than I had hoped. If I can think of anything to add, I will update it. If not, chapter 3 will come shortly...
> 
> (Again, I don't own them or know them. Just my mind playing tricks on me...hee hee)

Back in the Northeast in late October of 2002, a former doctor was dumping over-filled black bags in to a river in the dead of night. Cautiously keeping his eyes alert, he spotted the shadowy figure of a person down on the side of the docks. He dropped the last bag quickly into the black water and pulled a small .45 from his back. Cocking his gun, he made his way slowly down the side of the rotted dock to find a woman, bleeding profusely and hardly breathing. He reached down for her and she confusedly sprung to life. She snatched the gun and pushed the man away from her, shaking in confusion.  
“Where the hell am I? And who the fuck are you? What…What do you want?” She steamed, trying to remember how she had even got there.  
Her anger turned quickly to fear as she looked down at her blood and water soaked clothes that exposed the severity of her wounds. The loss of blood took its toll as she faded into darkness once more. The doctor looked down at the angelic figure before him, completely befuddled at the situation. He picked up his gun and turned to walk away, for he had a secret of his own and any police attention could risk exposing himself. The doctor stopped in his tracks and cursed the heavens for what he was thinking. Turning on his heel, he walked back down to the waterside and scooped up the woman from the dirt. He walked to his car and popped the trunk. Bending down to grab a towel he wrapped her up the best he could to not only keep her warm, but in an attempt to keep her from bleeding all over the place. Once he placed her in his car, he retrieved another towel from the trunk and shut it behind him. Climbing in his car, the doctor pushed the towel up against the front of her body to pressurize some of her wounds. Sighing to himself, he turned his new 2012 BMW 328i over and sped off into the night towards his home.   
The doctor owned a very large lavish three bedroom home on the edge of town. This town was settled at the top of Maine, a quiet place with few people. Many of the residents here had large homes and kept to themselves. The primary reason being the scarred past of a crazed family that had a horrible history of violence. A history that had been destined to repeat itself time and time again. This is not the only history that this town had, however. There have been many tragedies there over the years. Everything from rapes to murders. Most of the people shared quiet whispers of the town being cursed with the diseased filth of the world. People with no history of violence move in and they somehow turned into monsters. Not one person could understand why, nor did they care to.  
In the basement of his home, the doctor had a room that mirrored a hospital operating room. In many ways it was eerily similar to the room of that long forgotten house on the hill. He would use it to practice on animals or dummies in an attempt to keep his skills sharp and hands steady. That day, it would be used to save the life of the mystery woman that seemingly fell into his lap. He placed her limp body on the metal table in the center of the room, ripping her shirt open to assess the source of all the blood. His jaw dropped at the site of several deep gunshot wounds. He shook his head in disbelief.  
These shots should have killed her. She is lucky to be alive. He thought to himself.  
Glancing over his shoulder towards his stainless steel tools, he pulled over an oversized cart that held an IV bag and transfusion machine. He began to quickly shuffle around the room to set up for the procedure he hoped would save the young woman’s life. After retrieving all he could, he hooked up an IV line and another line that would feed blood into her frail body. The last cart he pulled over was his table of surgical tools. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for a long night. Hours later, the doctor stitched up the last of the holes and admired his work. The young woman began to stir, cringing in the pain of her inflicted wounds. He hastily reached for a vile of clear fluid and syringe, filling it and injecting the fluid into her IV line. She slipped back into unconsciousness. He let out a long sigh and used another syringe to take a blood sample. His work was far from over.  
Three days later, the woman woke to well-lit bedroom. She hadn’t slept that well in ages. Stretching her arms above her head, she gripped her chest in discomfort. The woman lifted her shirt and noted the many stitched holes over her body. Images flooded her mind of what had happened to her and she began to panic. Where was she? How was it that she was alive? Just then, she remembered the face of the man that she had seen just before she passed out for the last time. She jumped from the bed when she noticed that she was dressed in another woman’s clothing. She had so many questions running through her mind, but first thing was first, she had to get out of there. Tiptoeing silently throughout the house, she took note to the layout of her surroundings, looking for an escape. Just as she reached the front door and voice cleared itself from behind her. She stopped in fear, undecided as to whether she should bolt out of the door or confront her stranger. She turned around, keeping her hand tightly on the doorknob.  
“You aren’t a prisoner, you know? Leave if you wish, but I suggest letting me take a look at your wounds before you do. Don’t want you getting an infection.” He stated, calmly.  
“Who are you? How did I get here?” She demanded, warily.  
The man chuckled under his breath.  
“My name is…was Dr. William Skylar. I happened across when I was at the docks, um, disposing of some things. You were pretty out of it and covered in bullet holes. You flat-lined a few times but I managed to get a good amount of blood in you and get the bullets out. Do you remember anything about what happened to you?” William informed her, in an attempt to sedate her fears.  
“I remember everything. I guess I should thank you for saving my life. If you hadn’t come along I surely would have died there. Did you change my clothes?” She wondered, releasing her grip.  
“I did. You are the same size as my late wife and I couldn’t have you laying in the same torn clothes I found you in, now could I?” He smiled. “Now come downstairs so I can check the stitches, and if you still feel the need to leave then I won’t stop you. Otherwise, you can stay as long as you like.”  
The woman felt a strange sense of trust towards the man and cautiously followed him down into his basement. She couldn’t place why she felt the way she did. Maybe it was a feeling of similarity. They both had suffered the loss of a loved one. She could see that he was hiding something, and honestly, it intrigued her. Once downstairs, she complemented him on his surgical skills telling him that she had a friend that was good with a scalpel and he reminded her of him. He thanked her, graciously, and looked her over. To keep from uncomfortable silence, he told her about how he had lost her license in a trumped lawsuit where he was accused of performing an illegal surgery on an unwilling patient. His heinous giggle somehow set her at ease even more. William told her that her wounds were healing nicely and then his curiosity got the better of him.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to you?” He wondered.  
“I was shot and left to die, end of story.” She snapped. “I don’t want to talk about it. Besides, once I am better the bastards gonna get what’s coming to him. Him and his friends.”  
The doctor looked at her with sheer admiration for her tenacity. Not afraid of her, as she presumed he would have been. Everyone else feared her, but why hadn’t he?  
“Besides, as I recall, I don’t really think that was garbage you were dumping into the lake. Was it, Doc? You were covered in blood before you had even touched me.” She toyed, trying to see how far she could push him back.  
“Fair enough, I guess. My wife had been cheating on me with my best friend. I was simply getting rid of the problem.”  
“I know the feeling. Aren’t you worried about me turning you in?”  
“If I had been, I wouldn’t have told you. Someone clearly wanted you dead, otherwise I would have just dropped you in front of a hospital. So why throw stones, my dear?”  
She had to admit, she liked him. They seemed to have a lot in common. With that notion, she laid everything on the table. All that she had been through flowed through her lips as if a weight had been lifted from her tired shoulders. He listened intently, taking note of all her scars. Both internal and external. Just then, something had caught his attention in the computer screen behind her. His blood test results had come through.  
“That is quite an interesting tale, love. A little extreme for my taste, but then again I have had my share of trials and tribulations.” He told her, caringly, as he walked over and read the screen. “I thought you would be interested to know that the blood poisoning you had has been completely removed because of your severe trauma and the new blood I filtered into you, so your headaches shouldn’t return.”  
“How did you…” She started.  
He held his hand up to stop her.  
“I was a world renowned doctor of many talents, miss. Your condition was more common than you may realize. I treated a young boy with it just after my initial dissertation. Don’t sweat it, alright, it was the least I could do.” He smiled, genuinely.  
“I don’t know what to say, William, except thank you. I had thought it was irreversible. The doctor had told me I wasn’t going to live long.”  
He couldn’t explain why, but for some reason he felt a strange connection between himself and her growing. She had been through hell just like him, and he felt compelled to help her through it. They were kindred spirits and she had this aura about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.  
“What do you plan to do when you leave here? Are you going to go after them?” He questioned with a strange feeling of protection he had never felt before.  
“I’m going to finish what I started, Will. I made the mistake of playing too many games with them before. Games that got a lot of people killed…The wrong people. Besides, there is something that is of great importance to me that I must get back.” She stammered, glancing down at the floor. “I won’t stop until I do.”  
“I know you won’t. Look, I know that you don’t know me. I have nothing left for me here and plenty of resources that may be useful to you.” He reassured her, stepping closely to her beautiful body. “Let me help you.”  
As beautiful as she was, he felt a different kind of connection to this woman. That of a father. A father she never had, and he felt strangely obligated to help her feed her insatiable appetite. More importantly, his own bloodlust that seemed to match hers. She looked at him, fully for the first time and noted his features. He was gorgeous for an older gentleman. His salt and pepper hair complemented his youthful face. With deep green eyes similar to hers, his fair complexion as smooth as silk only stemmed her admiration for his similarity to her. William was both tall and well-built for a man of his age, clearly indicating that he took very good care of himself. Maybe he could be useful to her. But, she had a hesitation about how quickly he was willing to help her. Even though his motives were unclear, his benevolent ways reminded her not only of herself but of the friends she had left behind. Loyal by any means and as deadly and insane as she was, the young woman decided to throw caution to the wind. After all, she knew that with the dark ideas she had planned in her mind, she could use another hand. In her fragile state, she couldn’t rush anything. She needed time to heal and time to put things in motion, once again and for the final time.  
“Alright, Will. But we do things my way or not at all. Deal?” She stated, holding out her hand, accepting his offer.  
“Deal.” He shook her hand in return, smiling deviously. “By the way, you never did tell me your name. I think we should get to know more about each other if we are going to work together, don’t you?”  
He had a point. The time to stop playing games had come. She had enough of the lies and the pain. Once a woman scorned, she swore to avenge her near death and the fury of the treachery she had suffered began to consume her. Never again would she feel, never again would she allow herself to be weak. No one more tear would fall from her eyes. She turned and walked towards the stairs, her mind already churning with ways to inflict as much pain and misery on her targets as possible. She stopped at the first step and turned her head back toward him, her long flowing red locks flipped back like a shooting flame.  
“The name…is Marissa.” She pronounced, proudly. “I need to rest. We have a lot to do, and plenty of time to do it in.”  
Her maniacal chuckle resonated throughout her body as she envisioned all the chaos she had wrought before…and all the horror that was still to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying. And for new readers, if you haven't read the first installment (Even though I F***ed up and put this as the first) I urge you to read Marissa before going any further. You'll be missing a lot and may get lost. Chapter three will be up as soon as I can get it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know...I am SO sorry this is short but I needed to lay the ground to show how far he had fallen. I hope you love it so far. I am a college student, not to mention I have like 3 jobs. Ughhh... I will post as my thoughts run free. I live for comments. So ask or post, thank you!!!!!


End file.
